


Sunny Side if Things

by WatcherOfVerses



Category: Transformers
Genre: F/F, F/M, Humanformers, M/M, Multi, Praxus, i don’t know what the hell im doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 13:49:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15341193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WatcherOfVerses/pseuds/WatcherOfVerses
Summary: In the glowing city of Praxus, trouble is brewing.....





	Sunny Side if Things

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!!! Tell me what y’all think of this! I really would like the feedback! Same goes for my other fanfic Minx!

The rain poured down from the sky in heavy turrets, making the ground below wet and slippery. The blacktop shone in the light. A dark figure sat on a roof of a building, black hood up and a sniper rifle leaning cassualy against her side. Blue jeans were darker with rain water and a black sneaker dangled over the edge, one resting against the gray concrete of the lip o the building. Her face was covered with shadows, the only thing visible was a bright red eye, glowing faintly in the light. She looked at the street below her, watching the cars and people hustle by. She leaned back a bit and gazed calmly at the black limo that rolled up next too the curb. She took the rifle and aimed it at the heavily tinted back window of the limo. The door opened, and a loud bang echoed through the street.


End file.
